


Tongue Tied

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Zak Ahmed-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Skeppy looked out his window and jumped, seeing two eyes staring at him and ran over to the window."Bad! What the hell?" Skeppy yelled and Bad laughed, climbing int the room."There's a party."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Why why why are their tags their actual names

Skeppy was laying on his bed, throwing a baseball up at his ceiling and catching it moments before it crashed into his face.

He was tired, he was bored, but it was like nine o'clock and way too early to go to bed so instead he was occupying himself with meaningless games.

There was a crash outside and Skeppy turned his head, fumbling his catch on his baseball and it slammed into his ear.

He winced and sat up, rubbing at the injured spot and turning to his window, jumping when he saw a face smiling at him.

He scrambled to his feet and rushed over, pushing the window up and crossing his arms.

"Bad!" Skeppy yelled and grabbed the laughing teen's hand to pull him in. "What the fuck!"

Bad fell onto the ground in a fit of giggles. "Language!" He laughed out and Skeppy rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He whisper yelled, eyes darting to his front door.

Bad stood up and grinned, grabbing Skeppy's hand. "C'mon! Pandas is having a party at our place!" Bad urged and tugged Skeppy a bit closer to him.

"I have a test tomorrow." Skeppy said, but didnt try to get out of Bad's grip.

Bad smirked and leaned down a bit, Skeppy turning his head to the side as he flushed a light pink, thankful he'd kept his lights off so Bad couldn't see.

"That hasn't stopped you before. C'mon you muffinhead." Bad tugged him closer and Skeppy's breath hitched before he nodded.

"Fine, fine, I just have to tell Vurb to keep watch, our floor manager is super strict about curfews." Skeppy said and Bad just smirked, taking a step back.

"Okay! I'll climb down while you do that." Bad said and went to the window again.

Something clicked in Skeppy's head and he turned back to him. "YOU CLIMBED FOUR STORIES?" he asked incredously and Bad laughed and nodded.

"Not that hard!" Bad insisted and waved him to go. "Tell Vurb so we can get our party on!"

Skeppy rolled his eyes. "Never say that again." He commented and exited his room, walking into the small shared space he and his dormmate shared.

Vurb was sitting on the couch, minecraft opened on his borrowed school computer (which he definitely wasn't supposed to download anything besides class notes on) as he ate from a half empty pizza box.

Vurb noticed his presence and tilted his head back so he was looking at him upside down. "What's up?" He asked as he took a bite from his pizza, almost choking but acting like nothing had happened.

Skeppy smiled but stood up straight. "I'm going to hang out with Bad, can you make sure that the floor manager doesn't notice I'm gone?" He asked and Vurb turned so his was sitting wrong in his chair, leaning on the back of it and smiling. 

"Where are you two going? On a date?" He sang out the last word and Skeppy flushed again.

"No, he and Sapnap are having some party or whatever." Skeppy said and crossed his arms. Vurb pouted up at him.

"Aw, why can't I come too?" Vurb asked. "I need you to make sure fucking Mrs. Raskal doesn't suspend my ass again." Skeppy said and Vurb grinned.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you have to take a picture of Bad for me." Vurb said and Skeppy furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What? I mean sure, but why?" Skeppy asked and Vurb turned back to his laptop with a shrug. "Dunno, I have this collection of Bad pictures cause I think it's funny." He responded and Skeppy shrugged.

"Fine, so you'll cover for me?" Skeppy asked and Vurb waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, go have fun with your boyfriend." He said.

"He's not my- ugh, whatever." Skeppy walked back to his bedroom, red faced and popped his head out the window.

Bad waved up at him with a wide grin. "How do I get down?" Skeppy whispered and Bad waved at the tree that leaned against the college dorm building.

"Climb down that until you're at the second floor!" Bad yelled softly up at him. "It's completely sturdy and safe."

Skeppy slowly put one leg over the other as he lowered himself down onto one of the sturdier looking bracnhes, crawling backwards until he was at the trunk, lowering himself slowly down the tree, holding it tightly and he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid he probably looked.

Once he was down the the last sturdy branch, he clutched it and looked down at Bad.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Jump down!" Bad yelled and Skeppy made a face. "What? That's like a 15 foot drop!" Skeppy yelled down at him, eyes wide and Bad giggled.

"It's fine! It's not that far, if you land softly enough you won't get hurt!" Bad yelled up.

"How, pray tell, does one land 'softly'?" Skeppy asked, voice mocking him and bit and Bad put his hands on his hips.

"You just, I don't know, land softly." Bad said and he thought for a moment, opening his arms up. "Jump down and I'll catch you!" Bad yelled and Skeppy shook his head.

"You're going to drop me." Skeppy commented.

"Rude, I'm not that weak." Bad huffed and made grabby hands to try and encourage him to jump. "I'll catch you, I promise."

Skeppy looked at him for a moment and then at the tree branch he was clinging to.

He slowly sat up and looked down at him. "Fine, but you're paying for my hospital bill." Skeppy said and heaved himself off the branch.

Bad stepped forward and braced himself for the 19 year old teen, making an "oomf" sound as he caught his friend safely.

Skeppy put a hand on his chest, eyes wide.

"Holy shit that was terrifying." He said, trying to calm his breathing and beatin heart.

Bad laughed. "Language, but see, you've don'e it now, not that horrible." Bad commented and Skeppy looked up at him, face red when he realized he was still in Bad's arms.

He moved and pushed Bad back gently, standing on his own and taking a step away.

"Okay, uh, let's," Skeppy cleared his throat. "Let's go." 

Bad grinned and grabbed Skeppy's wrist, dragging him to over where he'd parked.

"You brought your motorcycle?" Skeppy deadpanned as Bad handed him his spare helmet.

Bad shrugged in response. "Well, yeah, Pandas borrowed the car to pick up Quack and Karl."

Skeppy bit his lip, holding his helmet in his hands.

"What," Bad took a step forward after he'd put his own helmet on. "Are you scared?"

Skeppy quickly put his helmet on and crossed his arms.

"No," He grumbled and Bad laughed, climbing on and motioning for Skeppy to follow.

Skeppy tentatively put his hand on his waist and Bad scoffed. "You're gonna fall off like that Geppy." 

Bad took Skeppy's hands into his own and brought them around his waist, tugging Skeppy forward so he was flush against his back and Skeppy burned red.

"This is gay," Skeppy commented plainly and Bad laughed once more.

"Yeah, kind of." He agreed and started his motorcycle, kicking the kickstand up and pushing off.

Once they started moving, Skeppy's grip got tighter, clutching at Bad's shirt fabric as he wrapped his arms around him tighter, hiding his helmetted face into his back as they sped down the road.

Unlike most of the students at Essempi University, Bad and Sapnap lived off campus. There were a few others who did too, but since Sapnap and Bad were close friends, they had decided it'd be easier if they just shared rent on a small apartment rather than having to follow bullshit rules.

Skeppy held onto Bad like he was a lifeline, burying himself in the other man's warmth as they slowly came to a stop.

Once Bad had fully stopped his motorcycle and put the kickstand down did Skeppy finally release him from his death grip.

Bad hid a smile as Skeppy shakily climbed off, handing him the helmet back and Bad put it under his seat. 

The house was booming with music and chatter, a few people stood outside and their lawn was littered with iconic red solo cups and Skeppy turned back to face his friend.

Bad grinned and walked up the side walk, Skeppy following behind and they enetered the house.

Instantly, Spifey ran up to them and handed them both a drink with a wide grin.

"Hey Skeppy! Haven't seen you for a hot minute man!" Spifey greeted and Skeppy grinned. "Hey Geo," He greeted and went to drink the liquid but Bad snatched it from him with a stern glare.

"You're not legal, Skeppy." Bad scolded and Skeppy groaned as Bad handed the cup back to Spifey, who laughed at the exchange.

"I'm not a child, Bad, I can handle my alcohol." Skeppy grumbled.

"No you can't," A new voice said and Skeppy turned to glare at Sapnap.

"Anyway, let's go, Dream and George said they had a game they wanted to play with everyone." Bad said and tugged his hand.

"A game they wanted to play?" Skeppy repeated as he was dragged to the backyard, where a group of people sat surrounding a campfire. "What are we? Highschoolers?"

"Speak for your fawking self." An extremely british voice rang out as Bad shoved Skeppy into a seat, sitting right next to him.

"Language Tommy!" Bad yelled and Skeppy raised a brow at the blonde. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Skeppy looked around the circle and found Mega and Purpled also sitting, arms crossed as they both watched the fire. "Why are all three of you here?" He asked.

"They crashed." Dream said, upset, arms hugging George tight, the smaller man sitting on his lap.

"Did you call Wilbur?" Skeppy asked and Dream rolled his eyes and pointed behind him. "Yyyyyep." Dream responded, popping his p and Skeppy turned to find Wilbur drunk on the grass, shakily singing out a Hamilton song, but messing up the words a lot.

"I threatened to tell Punz if Dream hurt me and/or kicked me out." Purpled responded and Skeppy glared at Mega now, who just shrugged.

"Okay, whatever," Skeppy groaned and Bad laughed at his frustration, drinking whatever alcholoic beverage that Spifey had handed him earlier.

"Anyway!" Quackity yelled, suddenly appearing from behind a log and making everyone jump. "Let's get to it!"

"To what? What is it you're doing?" Skeppy asked and Dream grinned.

"Well, since half of us are drunk off our asses, I thought it'd be fun to play Fuck, Kiss, Kill and then these three showed up so now I honestly have nothing." Dream said and laughed nervously.

"I didn't ruin anything!" Tommy argued and Purpled scoffed. "You're the one who dragged us here Tommy, this was all your idea."

Mega nodded in agreement and Tommy stood up. "Fuck both of you, I don't even know why I invited you."

"You invited us because you got pissed Ranboo and Tubbo were watching The Office again without you despite them saying you could join them and you wanted to show you had other friends besides them." Purpled remarked and Mega nodded again.

"Fuck you, fuck this, fuck them, fuck everyone, good bye." Tommy stood up and stomped over to his older brother, grabbing Wilbur's arm and pulling him to his feet and dragging him to Tommy's car.

"I'm gonna go too, Walli and Hannah wanted to do a competitive bedwars tournament tomorrow." Purpled said and stood, Mega mimicking his motion and leaving wordlessly.

Dream smiled. "Okay! Original plan is back on track!" He announced and Skeppy rolled his eyes.

"Fuck Kiss Kill is such a kids game, Dream." Skeppy remarked and ignored the pointed glare Bad gave him for cursing. 

"Yeah, well, the rest of us are too drunk for anything else." Quackity replied and George hummed. "Agreed."

Dream laughed at the nonsensical answer and waved over a few of their other friends so the logs around the fire were full.

Quackity and Karl leaned on either side of Sapnap, Eret sat next to him leaning back, Puffy and Niki sat on the same log with Dream and George, Skeppy was now crammed in between Bad and Spifey, and Minx, Schlatt, Finn and Fundy sat on the last log.

"This is focking stupid as shit." Minx commented as she downed another drink. Schlatt watched with wide eyes as he was still on his first drink but coughed and shrugged. "Of course the broad would think it's shit." He insulted and she glared at him.

"You wanna focking go mother fucker?" Minx threatened and Bad just sighed, already having given up on his scolding.

"I'M BETTING ON MINX!" Quackity yelled, making both of his boyfriends flinch at his sudden yelling and Schlatt scoffed. 

"Alright sure, Flatty Patty." Schlatt said and Dream waved his hands.

"Enough of that, enough of that! We're all drunk as shit and fighting it out won't help anyone, especially when Minx rocks your ass, Schlatt." "Fuck you." "Let's get the game going, who wants to go first?" Dream asked and when no one respond he scoffed.

"Fine, Fundy, Fuck, Kiss, Kill: Wilbur, 5up and Jesus." Dream sai and Fundy burst into hysterical giggles.

"Jesus?" He asked and Dream nodded.

"Okay, Fuck 5up, Kiss Jesus and Kill Wilbur." Fundy answered after a moment of thought and the circles laughed.

Skeppy heard Bad grunt upsettly at the curse and just nudged him with his elbow gently, Bad turning his head and smiling softly at him in return. Skeppy felt his stomach erupt into butterflies.

"Eret, Fuck, Kiss, Kill: Schlatt, Puffy and Niki?" Fundy asked and Eret chuckled.

"Kiss Niki, Fuck Puffy and also Fuck Schlatt." Eret said and Schlatt shook his head. "What?" He remarked and everyone laughed again.

"I'm not letting you near my ass, Eret." Schlatt threatened and Eret winked. "I'm aware." 

"Smoooooth," Fundy commented and eveyone laughed again.

"Spifey," Eret brought everyone's attention back. "Fuck, Kiss, Kill: Kermit, Lady Gaga and The Queen?" 

"That's a fucking group," Spifey said and laughed as he thought. "Kiss Kermit, Fuck Lady Gaga and Kill The Queen because even if I did, she never dies." 

"Good answer." Eret said and Skeppy jumped when Spifey put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Skep," Spifey started and already Skeppy was regretting ever being here. "Fuck, Kiss, Kill: Me, Bad and Vurb?" 

Skeppy rolled his eyes at the set up and crossed his arms. "Fuck you. That's not my answer I just mean fuck you." Skeppy paused and thought.

"Fuck Vurb, Kiss Bad and Kill you." Skeppy replied and Spifey grinned. "You'd kiss Bad?" He asked and Skeppy rolled his eyes.

"Aw! Geppy!" Bad cooed and Skeppy started to flush.

"Don't think about it too much, Bad. Puffy-"

They continued on with their game, everyone teasing each other and mostly Schlatt, and Skeppy was having fun.

No one asked serious question, no one thought too much about it, everyone was just messing around.

Skeppy laughed when Bad hiccuped, three discarded cups on the floor in front of him.

"Drinking too much, Bad?" Skeppy teased and Bad rolled his eyes.

A few people left now, it was either too late for them or they got bored of the game and Skeppy called Spifey a loser for leaving, resulting in him getting flipped off.

George left so now Dream leaned on his hands, pouting as he watched Quackity and Karl snuggle into Sapnap.

Everyone else besides the six of them had left and Dream grinned wildely.

"I have another fun idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yal are enjoying this so far. No clue how many chapters it'll be


End file.
